two shot 2
by ficonepiiece
Summary: Nami travaille dans une agence de mannequinat (oui encore :P) et y tombera amoureuse (chuis pas doué pour les résumé..)
1. partie 1

two-shot2 1ère partie

Le monde de la mode, c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours fascinée ! Petite, j'adorais regarder les défilés des plus grands couturiers sur mon petit écran et je piquais les affaires de maman dans son dressing, quand elle avait le dos tourné, pour m'inventer un catwalk virtuel dans ma chambre. Je déambulais en rythme sur _Survival_ de Madonna de ma porte à mon lit, juchée sur des talons hauts, tout en prenant une moue désabusée. Mes poupées me servaient de foule en délire. Elles étaient bien charitables et ne se moquaient jamais de moi !  
Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ma grande soeur qui pouffait de rire chaque fois qu'elle me surprenait à jouer la top modèle. Le plus souvent nous finissions toutes deux "subtilement" maquillées en ayant pris soin de massacrer tous les rouges à lèvres de maman. S'en suivait une cuisante correction après laquelle nous nous promettions de ne jamais recommencer.

Quelle ne fut pas ma déception quand, lorsque je sortis de l'adolescence, malgré ma grande motivation, mon petit 1m69 me priva irrémédiablement de mon rêve de star ! Eh oui, être perchée à 15 cm du sol sur des talons haut ne suffit pas pour qu'on vous sélectionne aux castings... Le deuil étant fait, comme je suis d'un naturel optimiste, je me suis dit que si, moi, je ne pouvais pas défiler alors j'allais travailler dans l'ombre pour sublimer celles qui le peuvent.

_Injuste, pas vrai ?_

Aujourd'hui je suis maquilleuse professionnelle sur les défilés haute couture ou pour les shootings photos. Je mets en beauté les plus belles top modèles du monde et je passe mon temps à voyager. Il paraît que je suis plutôt douée dans mon travail !  
Aujourd'hui je devais photographier Boa Hancock une Russe canon avec des mensurations avantageuse, qui porte une parure de la grande maison Bulcaria pour la promo de la Fashion Week !

Pour la Fashion Week de Paris je prépare les filles sur le défilé du célèbre couturier Yves Saint Maurent. Pour moi c'est le roi du style et de l'élégance. Le symbole de la femme accomplie qui a pris le pouvoir.  
Portez du Yves Saint Maurent et vous serez simplement classe et sublime.  
Le maquillage est sobre mais doit être élégant. Ce n'est pas forcément là que je peux exprimer tout mon art mais je me délecte de voir avec quelle finesse le créateur traite ses modèles. Le souci du détail et du raffinement.  
Sanji, mon ami coiffeur, m'accompagne presque sur tous les défilés. Il a un talent fou et nos créations s'harmonisent de façon naturelle. De fait nous sommes souvent amenés à travailler puis, avec Sanji on ne s'ennuie jamais, même en coulisses. Ses manières et ses dires en font un vrai phénomène.

Sanji :Alors ma Nami-chériiiie, tu en es où dé ta vie sentimentale ? me balance Sanji pendant qu'il coiffe une superbe blonde.  
Moi :Niveau zéro. Calme plat.

Je lui ai répondu en grognant, tout en passant un trait d'eye-liner sur des paupières qui cachent des yeux bleus magnétiques. Ceux-là doivent, eux, connaître le niveau mille, voire la mise en orbite, pendant que moi, misérable, je fais du stationnaire au rez de chaussée ! ...

Sanji :Mmm pourtant moi je te dis que tu es superbe, ma Nami-chériiiiie ! Il va falloir changer ça ! me lance-t-il.

_Eh bien bon courage mon ami..._

Moi :je lui lance hargneusement : Tu sais quoi Sanji, occupe-toi de ta bombasse ici présente et fiche-moi un peu la paix !  
Sanji : Ouuuuuh tu t'énerve pour rien! Tu es sexy comme ça, tu sais ! Brrrrrr !... Ah Ah Ah ! me dit-il, hilare.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Comment faire autrement avec Sanji? Je le regarde soudain avec envie. Sanji a trouvé l'amour de sa vie sur les défilés. Vivi était styliste et tous deux ont eu le coup de foudre. Le genre de truc qui n'arrive qu'aux autres.  
Je me regarde dans le miroir et je me sens tout à coup bien seule...

Le lendemain je dois me rendre à New York pour préparer une magnifique jeune fille à un shooting photo pour le dernier parfum de Guzzi. Comme à mon habitude, je me fais avoir dans les embouteillages new yorkais et j'arrive en retard. Sanji est déjà là en train de préparer la coiffure. Wow ! Cette fille est d'une beauté éblouissante, même sans maquillage. Parfois nous nous sentons bien superficiels avec tous nos artifices... Ses cheveux sont longs, brun, lisse, avec une façon très sensuelle de retomber sur ses reins. Je tuerais père et mère pour avoir des cheveux pareils !_Non, je plaisante...:_

Je presse le pas en leur direction quand je sens mon corps percuter un autre corps, plus puissant. Je fais tomber ma mallette à maquillage et je lâche un juron d'exaspération.  
Je ne me soucie pas de la personne que je viens de percuter mais plutôt de l'état de ma mallette qui représente mon unique outil de travail.  
Quand je relève la tête je me retrouve nez à nez avec des yeux corbeaux fixés sur moi.

?:Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais vous avez délibérément foncé sur moi. me dit un jeune homme à la voix grave et assurée.

_Foncé sur lui, quel culot !_

Il n'est pas canon à proprement parler mais il a un charme certain qui ne me laisse pas indifférente. Le genre qui vous fait chavirer du côté "Quelle journée pourrie" à "Mon dieu, merci pour tes dons du ciel".

Moi : Ne vous excusez pas, c'est moi. Je suis en retard et je dois me mettre rapidement au travail. Je lui ai répondu avec une voix pas assez déterminée à mon goût.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Alors qu'il semble résolu à ne pas me quitter du regard avec un sourire craquant, je me détourne de lui, presque titubante, pour rejoindre ma bouée de sauvetage, Sanji.

Sanji :Canon le Luffy, hein ? me dit-il rapidement.  
Moi : Luffy?  
Sanji :Oui, le grand type à qui tu viens dé faire du rentre-dedans , petite maline!) me répond-il, taquin.  
Moi :Tais-toi un peu, tu veux ! Et puis, je ne lui ai pas fait du rentre-dedans ! Punaise, heureusement mes fards n'ont rien ! Je crois qu'après cette heure dans les bouchons j'aurais piqué une crise si ma mallette était fichue, non enfaite je suis sûr, j'aurai piqué une crise ! dis-je pour changer de sujet.  
Sanji :N'empêche que j'ai vu ta tête. Il te plaît le Luffy, nan ?

Sanji, c'est le genre à ne pas vous lâcher quand il sent quelque chose. Parce que je fais tout pour cacher mon coeur qui s'est emballé et mes jambes qui jouent du flamenco. Quelques jours plus tard, je me rends sur un shooting photo en Arizona. La classe !  
J'adore ce genre de décor. La modèle est en plus magnifique pour ne rien gâcher. Sanji s'est éclaté à lui faire une coiffure coiffée décoiffée super mon côté, je me suis fait plaisir sur le maquillage !  
Alors que j'apporte les dernières finitions, je sens une main assurée se poser sur ma taille.

?:Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve.

Je connais cette voix et une fois de plus mon coeur s'emballe.  
Je me retourne. Le visage de Luffy est tout proche, je peux sentir son eau de Cologne. Je recule d'un pas machinalement. Il me fait face, plus beau que jamais dans un jean délavé et un polo noir près du corps qui laisse facilement deviner qu'il prend soin de son corps, vraiment grand soin.  
La voix tremblante je lui réponds :

Moi : Euh... Ah... Oui, bonjour.

_Super entrée en matière Nami._

Je sens le regard un peu trop insistant de Sanji qui nous observe.

Luffy : Vous faites un travail remarquable, j'aime la finesse de vos traits. me dit-il tout en relevant délicatement de l'index le visage de la modèle.  
Moi :Excusez-moi, mais je dois finir mon maquillage.

Je ne trouve que cette pitoyable réplique, limite agressive. Mais je suis agacée par son ton de prof . Il n'a pas à donner de jugement sur mon travail, je ne sais même pas qui est ce type.  
Il sourit puis est harponné par une grande brune qui lui demande de signer des papiers.

Sanji :Tu devrais être un peu plus sympa avec lui Nami, c'est un type haut placé, qui gère les événements pour les grands créateurs. me confie Sanji lorsque que Luffy s'éloigne.

Haut placé ou pas, il n'a pas à faire preuve d'autant de familiarité avec moi ! Et chacun son travail, non mais !

Moi : Et alors ? Peut-être qu'il est haut placé, peut-être qu'il est beau gosse mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois lui manger dans la main ! dis-je à Sanji.  
Sanji :Beau gosse ? dit-il en levant un sourcil et en stoppant net son mouvement habile de peigne.

Et mince, la machine Sanji va se remettre en marche... Sanji a la dent dure mais j'ai réussi à le tenir à distance sur le sujet Monsieur Beau Gosse étant donné que nous ne l'avons pas recroisé depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas expliquer le petit pincement que j'ai au coeur et cette excitation à l'idée d'une possible rencontre avec Luffy.

_C'est faux, je sais très bien l'expliquer._

Il faut bien me l'avouer, depuis quelque temps, mon esprit vagabonde bien souvent sur lui...  
Cette fois nous avons rendez-vous pour un shooting photo qui présente la nouvelle collection Ralph Tauren. On a reproduit l'ambiance des quais du Titanic. Les filles sont superbement mises en valeur par les créations du couturier dont j'adore le travail. Mon maquillage ne vient que rajouter une touche de glamour sur un travail déjà impeccable.  
Alors que j'ai fini de préparer les modèles, je vais nonchalamment me servir un café.

?:Vous prenez un ou deux sucres ? me demande une voix que je connais bien, désormais, et qui a un effet beaucoup trop magnétique.

luffy porte un pantalon de costume et une chemise cintrée et décontractée. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, il a cet air de mauvais garçon... craquant.

Revêche je lui réponds : "Aucun."  
Luffy : Le Titanic... Cette histoire d'amour magnétique entre deux personnes que tout oppose... Fascinant n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il, le regard brillant.

_Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?_

Tout en soufflant sur ma tasse, je lui envoie :

Moi :Génial. Sauf que ce genre d'amour passionnel, ça n'existe que dans les livres ou dans les films de James Cameron pour faire croire à nous autres, pauvres imbéciles, que le Prince Charmant existe."

_Vas-y, beau gosse, prends-toi ça dans tes dents blanches._

Luffy : Mmh, on pourrait le penser, mais parfois certaines choses vous tombent dessus et vous devenez prisonnier de vos sentiments, comme possédé par l' répond-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

_Je manque m'étouffer. Il est fort... très fort._

Moi :Je comprends... Avec toutes ces superbes femmes autour de nous, les sentiments des hommes doivent être en ébullition ! dis-je en ricanant.  
Luffy :Parfois une seule créature évince toutes les autres. Parce que c'est celle que l'on veut! me lance-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, avant de me planter là, moi, mon café et mon visage écarlate. 

fin 1ère partie

Nda: Voila je publie une première partie de mon deuxième two-shot pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à dimanche 22/ 09/2013 pour le troisième chapitre de ma fic, la deuxième partie de mon two-shot est prévu pour mercredi 25/09/2013 :) 


	2. partie 2

two-shot 2ème partie

Pour la Fashion Week, nous nous retrouvons sur le défilé des célèbres maisons Dior et Chanel.L'ambiance est aérienne, presque surréaliste. Le sol est transformé en un ciel azur parsemé de nuages d'un blanc pur, tandis qu'au plafond une galaxie de bulles argentées descend sur les la préparation, j'aperçois Luffy et je commence à me sentir autant en apesanteur que le décor qui nous entoure. Mais je redescend rapidement à la réalité quand je vois une magnifique jeune fille le rejoindre et s'accrocher à son bras en pouffant. Le genre de fille qui défile, pas qui ne sais pourquoi je ressens un lourd pincement au cœur. Je n'arrive pas à masquer ma déception et Sanji le remarque. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. J'ai envie de partir de là. Pourtant Luffy s'avance vers moi, toujours aussi beau.

Luffy :Kaya, je te présente Nami, elle fait un travail superbe sur les modèles. C'est grâce à elle que les photos sont superbes. Elle a quelque chose... ***dit-il à sa compagne, sans cesser de me regarder. ***

Kaya, tout à fait charmante, me sourit de toutes ses dents impeccables.

Moi :Bonjour. Veuillez m'excuser. ***dis-je rapidement. ***

Pourquoi me présente-t-il sa nouvelle conquête ?La tête me tourne, je veux fuir. Sanji essaye de me retenir mais je balance la main du style "laisse tomber". J'ai juste envie qu'on me fiche la paix.  
Je trouve refuge dans une loge. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Je suis juste la fille qui travaille dans l'ombre, que personne ne remarque. Pourquoi un type comme Luffy s'intéresserait à moi ?...  
Au bout de quelques minutes je calme ma respiration et je reprends mes esprits. Ce n'est pas un beau gosse prétentieux qui va me gâcher ma journée !Je sors de la pièce et je vais me trouver une place dans le public pour regarder le défilé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'observer Luffy et sa copine se dire des choses à l'oreille, ricaner. C'est mièvre, c'est insupportable. Je déteste ce type !  
Après le défilé, alors que je prends un verre dans les backstages avec l'équipe, Luffy s'approche de moi. Un collègue lui lance :"Mignonne ta sœur, tu me la présentes ?"

Sa sœur ?

Luffy ne prête pas attention à la question et me dévisage, l'air amusé. C'est limite dérangeant.  
Le fourbe !... En réagissant comme je l'ai fait, je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait : la confirmation qu'il me plaît.

Luffy :Viens boire un verre avec nous, on va se poser dans un bar tout près. Je vous attends à ma limousine. ***m'ordonne-t-il presque *.**

Je rêve ou ce n'est pas une question ?

Sanji:J'adorerais vous accompagner, les amiis***lance Sanji surexcité. ***

Mais il a mangé une barre de lion celui-là ou bien ?  
Luffy se tourne, le temps d'attraper une robe que lui tend une grande blonde à chignon.

Luffy :Ah et mets ça, tu seras magnifique! :***me lance-t-il, désinvolte. ***

Dis donc, je ne suis pas une poupée qu'on habille. Mais une robe Dior, ça ne se refuse pas...  
Pauvre petite âme corruptible !

Une fois habillée en Dior et coiffée par Sanji qui m'y a presque obligée parce que "Tu va le faire craquer ma Nami-chériiiiiiiie ! Il va té manger des yeux !" nous retrouvons la limousine à la sortie. Un type nous attend, l'air impassible, pour nous ouvrir la portière. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'être une de ces stars que je prépare tous les jours... Et ça me plaît, beaucoup.  
Une fois dans le bar musical, je cherche des yeux Luffy. Il est assis sur une banquette et il a déjà les yeux rivés sur moi. Il y a un monde pas possible dans la pièce mais je ne sens que son regard brûlant posé sur moi.  
Sanji m'attrape le bras .

Sanji : Viens danser ma Marie-Christine ! Si tu te déhanche dans cette robe, Monsieur beau gosse va avoir une attaque, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ah ah !* **me lance-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude**. *

D'un côté, après le tour qu'il vient de me jouer, j'ai bien envie de me venger...  
Je me déhanche au rythme de la musique. Un type se rapproche de moi. Il commence à danser un peu trop collé serré à mon goût. Un jour, les filles pourront danser tranquilles en boîte, le jour où les gros lourds auront déserté ce monde. Donc... jamais, en fait !  
Je réfléchis à cette tragédie existentielle quand,tout à coup, le type plaque sa bouche contre la mienne. Je suis tellement étonnée que je me laisse faire. La minute d'après je vois débouler Luffy. Il pousse avec force le type et se plante tout près de moi.  
Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il peut être grand et intimidant.  
Et Il n'a pas l'air content.  
Il m'attrape alors par la taille et me colle à lui.  
C'est que ça devient une habitude là...  
Près de mon oreille je sens son souffle chaud.

Luffy :Je ne partage pas.

A quoi je m'empresse de répondre, piquée au vif :

Moi :Luffy, je ne t'appartiens pas et je ne suis pas ta chose.

Pourtant mon corps semble très bien là où il est.  
Je le repousse de toutes mes forces et il me laisse faire, son regard se radoucissant. Je sors en trombe du bar. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il, cet idiot ?  
Le lendemain, au défilé de Chanel, Sanji est bien silencieux et j'espère simplement ne pas croiser Luffy. Pourtant le lieu est magique, on se croirait dans un palais libanais ! Peu à peu, j'oublie les événements de la veille et me mets à fond dans mon travail. Les robes sont tellement belles ! Depuis quelques jours, je n'ai plus entendu parler de Luffy. Intérieurement je suis triste, extérieurement je fais comme si tout allait bien.  
Sanji n'arrête pas de me répéter que je devrais me détendre, prendre les choses comme elles viennent, sans imaginer la suite pour construire mes scénarios catastrophes.  
Depuis ma douloureuse rupture d'il y a quatre ans, je n'arrive plus à faire confiance aux hommes et à me lancer dans une relation. Après deux ans de vie commune mon ex m'avait laissé tomber pour une top modèle brésilienne... Je m'étais construit une belle armure pour faire face : "Tous des salauds !"Aujourd'hui, pour mon dernier défilé, je prépare les filles de Chanel. Nous sommes dans une ambiance royale. Les robes sont extraordinaires, le château du XVIIeme siècle, loué pour l'occasion, est magnifique.

Il y a un sacré travail sur chacune des créations, des centaines d'heures de boulot au moins. Avec le maquillage, je peux vraiment m'amuser et je commence à avoir l'esprit plus léger quand, soudain :

?:Salut Princesse.

Je me retourne. Luffy me fait face.  
Moi :Salut.

Voilà que mon cœur se met à palpiter comme si je courais un cent mètres, que mes jambes se ramollissent et que des papillons se forment dans mon ventre. Il m'entraîne au fond des coulisses. Nous rentrons dans une loge et il referme la porte derrière lui.  
Il s'approche de moi doucement, le regard sombre. Il pose alors son front contre le mien.

Luffy : Un jour tu m'as dit que tu ne m'appartenais pas.

Tout juste.

Luffy :Tu as raison. Tu n'es pas une chose que je peux posséder. Et c'est bien ce qui me rend fou. Tu me rends fou Nami Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Je voudrais que tu sois mon amour passionné qui n'existe que dans les livres. Ma princesse.

Toujours très fort.  
Au lieu d'écouter ma peur et de le repousser une fois de plus, je prends délicatement son visage entre mes mains et dépose un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Je lui chuchote :

Moi :On peut arranger ça! 

**Fin**

Nda: Voila la fin de mon deuxième two-shot enfin poster, j'espère que sa vous a plus :)


End file.
